User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 8: Glamazon 5000
PREVIOUSLY ON... ”For this week, you will be hosting your very own daytime talk show… '''The Shrew'!”'' queens jump in excitement confusedly laps around the Werk Room OzQueen': ...Girl what you doing? ''Hannah: Where is our work station?'' ''OzQueen: Right here?'' ''Natasha: You’re literally right next to it.'' ''Hannah: Oh, sorry.'' sound ''Team 1!'' ''Gingica: Welcome everyone to The Shrew!'' *audience claps* ''Sin D.: Rumors have that Tammie Brown did such a bad death drop, that she broke her ankle, and spread the virus through the audience…'' ''Maricarmen: Now that is a clown move!'' ''Gingica: Natasha, take notes.'' ''Sin D.: Stupid b*tch.'' ''Gingica: Well this is embarrassing.'' ''Team 2!'' ''OzQueen: JDQween is a shoplifting person'' ''Natasha: Tmz caught her in the act'' ''OzQueen: Roll the tapes!'' ''Natasha: Yes'' ''OzQueen: Look:'' '''''Sin D. Kate! HoWaffles': It’s my favorite latex creation on the runway tonight, I love the consistent color scheme, the bow in the back, and most of all the housewife-y aesthetic and vibe it gives off. '''''OzQueen! Via': I really would’ve rather seen something you came up with on your own instead of a “sexy” reworking of someone else’s design. sound “'''Sin D. Kate'…'' Condragulations, you are the '''winner' of this week’s challenge!”'' ''OzQueen…'' ''Hannah…'' '''''After Hannah’s elimination… Maricarmen: Whew, that was a doozy! Gingica: That was so unexpected. pans to OzQueen Hannah: (lipstick message) I've been very lucky, for many reasons. For getting into the show, for getting this far. But I feel like that I must leave. Thank you for giving me this chance. For helping me show my true colors. I'll be watching and cheering for whoever. Thanks ladies, and goodbye. Sin D.: Aw, I’ll miss her, she was genuinely nice. OzQueen: (wiping off the message) Well she’s not here anymore b*tch. ooooh! Gingica: OzQueen, how are you feeling? OzQueen: It sucks to be in the bottom but b*tch I’m still here and I destroyed her in the lipsync. Maricarmen: You both served such a show! Sin D.: Yeah, I didn’t expect Hannah to also turn it out like that. Gingica: Well, it’s the top five now, I’m inching closer and closer to the crown! Natasha: Delusional… rucucucu Sin D.: Here we go again. Gingica: I’m not gonna listen to you right now. Natasha: B*tch is too afraid to confront me HA! Gingica: It’s just that I’m not a childish little b*tch. scraping sound Gingica: (confessional) I still don’t understand what the deal with Natasha is, each week she has to throw a word or two at me. My name never seems to leave her mouth, I’m just that relevant to her… silence queens stare at eachother Maricarmen: Anyways… congratulations to our winner! Sin D.: Thank you so much! Sin D.: (confessional) It’s my third challenge win and the idea of that alone gives me the urge to continue working hard or maybe even harder, I can smell the crown! OzQueen: Yeah damn gurl, let us breathe… Natasha: She won’t be able to if I’m not letting HER breathe. D. Kate blankly stares at Natasha Sin D.: Well girl try harder because I’m using an inhaler. Natasha: To inhale all the oxygen in the room and fly out of this competition like a balloon? sound Sin D.: (confessional) Natasha’s starting to get on everyone’s nerves here, the day she goes home is the day we all party. orchestral music while camera pans towards the different queens Werk Room The next day... Gingica: (confessional) It’s a new day in the Werk Room with these conniving b*tches!- ['''Producer': You can’t say that.]'' Gingica: (confessional) Well, let’s try that again - It’s a new day in the Werk Room! Walking in, I had this sudden urge to work hard today, It’s been ages since my last challenge win and I really don’t want to be pushed into the background. I HAVE to win a challenge. Sin D.: Top five baby! Natasha: Four more h0es to push out of the way. Maricarmen: I wonder what today’s challenge is going to be... “Oooh girl!” OzQueen: Well girl we’re about to find out! “She done already done had herses!” Who the hell ever said drag queens are fake?! We’re not! We’re just… automated. Controlled by the breaches of automation and technology. But one thing’s for sure, you can never do a BJ as a robot... A '''b'ad j'ob! '''OzQueen: We turning ourselves into robots? Maxi Challenge Via werkroom.png QOS werkroom.png HoWaffles werkroom.png HELLO HELLO HELLO! queens get excited Hosts: Oh, there’s so few of you now! Where’d the others go? queens chuckle Hosts: Well, we’re almost at the finish line of this competition, we’ve seen your looks, comedy, and acting skills, but now we want to know more about your personalities! Your… automated personalities. That’s right! For this week’s Maxi Challenge, category is… Mechanical Chick! Oh, but that’s not all! You have to design your own personal-sidekick-esque robot! The robot has to be fitted with features, a look, and a personality that best represents you and your personality! Your runway look tonight has to resemble and reflect your robot and its features! Additionally, you have to write a small monologue spoken by your robot where it introduces itself and showcases its features and personality! queens cheer in excitement Be sure to use your creativity and polishness to the extent of their limits in this challenge, since the race is getting tighter, a stray hair might be the reason you land in the bottom from now on! You have 48 hours to submit your look with your robot and your monologue to your Facebook confessional chats. Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman… WIN! Tracking List *Gingica SUBMITTED *Maricarmen Maestra SUBMITTED *Natasha SUBMITTED *OzQueen SUBMITTED *Sin D. Kate SUBMITTED Werk Room hosts return for a walk-through QOS: Hello mis amores! stops by Gingica’s station Via: Gingica! How’s the challenge going? Gingica: I’m still not sure what I’m gonna make my sidekick be. Via: Well, remember it has to reflect your personality. What is something you think could serve as a sidekick to you? Gingica: I was thinking about doing a burger robot, but I’m not sure if it’d be OK. Via: If you think you can make it work, then why not? Gingica: (confessional) I think that I’m doing a great job of going out of the box instead of doing a typical robot, but my look will probably prevent me from winning. I’ll have to wait and see. Via: Alright, back to work! chats with OzQueen QOS: How are you doing? OzQueen: Hey b*tch! QOS: What have you got to show us? OzQueen: Well, I’m basing my robot on a d*ldo… chuckles QOS: Really? OzQueen: Yes girl. OzQueen: (confessional) I’m super confident I can knock b*tches down in this challenge if I want to, so f*ck you Sin D. Kate. sound QOS: OK, I can’t wait to see it. I’ll leave you to it! Runway Via BYF S03E08 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E08 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E08 Runway.png Welcome to the main stage of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! How are we feeling, ladies? QOS: I’m short circuiting! fakes a seizure and falls to the floor and Via cackle HoWaffles: I’m automaton! Via: I’m full of ambition, verve, and a little something else I just got at my Airbnb bedroom! This week, we challenged our queens to create their very own robot sidekicks. Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… . . . . . . . . WIN! First up, Gingica and Maddyn Shyna! QOS: Burger Queen! Gingica: (voiceover) Hey there, I'm a talking burger. How? Because I was created by Porkchop when she dropped her wig on her breakfast, which was me, along with 9 other burgers. But I landed into Gingica's hands at the age of 0, and she raised me into the queen I am today. I love to eat, no incest, and I am the tastiest burger in the universe because everyone else is just basic... Talent is my soul, I can make designer dresses, beaten faces and make good entertainment. Aside from my competitive side, I can also be fun and friendly. Except if you are a b*tch like Serve®-069, then you're just landing in the trash, with all other electronics. HoWaffles: I’m lovin’ it! Via: Supersize me! . . . . Up next, Maricarmen Maestra and R0B0teaN! QOS: This b*tch keyed my car! Maricarmen: (voiceover) Hi! I'm R0B0teaN. I was made by this girl on the side in collaboration with Maricarmen Maestra Cosmetics, who designed my color scheme and financiated me. I can be useful on everyday life, my arms are stretchable and I can help you catch distant things. I can also dance, since I was programmed with some Just Dance routines! HoWaffles: Mechanic- chick! Via: Why it gotta be lilac? . . . . Natasha and Serve®-069! QOS: Programmer? I barely know her! Natasha: (voiceover) I’m Serve®-069! My main features are doing maths, death drops and also I can arrange a perfect look just by giving it a certain theme. I also have hidden s*x features, but they work if you have the password ��. I can fly and I have two cameras in my eyes, meaning that I totally haven't been spying on queens during those 2 days of testing. HoWaffles: Golden Girls part 2 the remix! Via: Now that’s the ‘droid I’m looking for! . . . . OzQueen and Quantifashira Delrese 500! QOS: She’s got hardware and software but no underwear? OzQueen: (voiceover) Hello my name is QUANTIFASHIRA DELRESE 500, and I'm a ghetto-bot, I help miss OzQueen come up with shady af comebacks �� and check her Twitter feed for updates, when I'm not helping her doing that, I have a million uses, like a d!ldo, a personal milkshake maker and a hair stylist, all in one! I have 4 wheels that help me run as fast as I can from Melanie Martinez and also I have a voice that makes Beyoncé scream for her life, beep beep I'm QUANTIFASHIRA DELRESE 500 and I'm here to serve you, my honor ❤ HoWaffles: Is that Ashawanabufantaquigellafondellaraquandralaquishabonishatishabufoinetrelleniquandrea? Via: Hula and I - hoop! . . . . Sin D. Kate and Bubblebot 2000, codename B3545HAN7! QOS: She’s a LOONAtic! Sin D.: (voiceover) Hi f****t! I'm B3545HAN7! If I were you, I'd let your species perish since the beginning of mankind, but I mean that's on you. I love LOONA, in fact I was programmed to stan LOONA, stan LOONA! My bias is Vivi because she's a robot and has no soul too. My looks are as bright as the vibrance and saturation sliders Gingica likes to set on her runway looks, and sometimes my screen can get a bit choppy too kinda like Maricarmen's shoddy outlining. HoWaffles: Those colors really K-Pop on her! Via: She’s got a sweet tooth! Judges' Critiques Welcome back ladies. Now it’s time for the judges’ critiques. Starting with Gingica! QOS: I’m getting a little deja vu right now. Hannah will always be with us even though she’s passed on but now that she isn’t here I can say that I like your look so much better than her original. You’re serving Red For Filth mixed with robot and like a hint of India. I don’t like the wig though. It feels out of place. For your robot, it fell flat. Your personality is not just eating and obesity and a passion for hating Natasha. You could’ve gone further with your Burgerbot. Not bad but we’ve seen better. HoWaffles: I can see you borrowed some of Hannah’s drag after she got eliminated sound, but seriously speaking, I was personally a really big fan of your look tonight. I absolutely love the details you added in both the robot and your outfit, and I especially love how high fashion your look is. However, your robot and look don’t make much sense together and I get the burger shtick you’re trying to pull off, but is a burger really the best representation of Gingica’s personality? I also did not find the monologue you wrote very amusing, it does not give any idea of who the robot is and how it relates to your personality. Via: First of all, I appreciate your decision to think outside the box and not do a traditional robot, but I think it wasn’t quite right execution-wise. Its design is nothing to write home about and neither is your monologue nor your accompanying look - though I appreciate the detailing with the gears, the purple bags on your pants look like they don’t belong there at all, neither does the orange hair. There is ZERO correlation or thematic consistency between your look and the robot, which is unfortunate as the resemblance aspect was a pretty important part of this challenge. Not your best work. Thank you, Gingica. Next up, Maricarmen Maestra! QOS: Your look tonight was fun. You took the theme literally and made yourself a mechanic. It’s not something you would expect and I appreciate that. However your robot is just extremely basic and generic. I see no Maricarmen in it at all. The look and personality just feels like no effort went into it. You started this competition off really strong but for the past few weeks you’ve been fading into the background. This is the Top 5! You’ve made it this far and we know you can do more. HoWaffles: You’ve been on a steady- well… steep decline these past few weeks. I don’t know where all your drive went but I’m not seeing the same Maricarmen I saw from the first half of the competition. The concept is cute… if it was executed better. Both your look and your robot show zero creative thinking and little-to-no innovativeness in a challenge that centers around your ability to think outside of the box. You’ve been consistently serving us some of the least polished looks this competition has seen and I really think this should change. Via: I like the mechanic concept you went for (though I think it stems from you misunderstanding the category) and it’s cute that the robot is wearing goggles just like you… and that’s about it. Like I said, it’s cute, but not interesting at all design or feature-wise and the monologue is… meh. Overall, what you delivered today feels very predictable and safe which is definitely not what you should be going for in a Top 5 challenge. Step it up, ‘cause you’re in danger girl. Thank you, Maricarmen. Moving on to Natasha! QOS: Serve after serve after serve! I am always loving your runway looks and today was no exception. It’s like Cruella de Vil but she wears dogs AND robots. It doesn’t really come across as “Mechanical Chick” but I liked the little Legend of Zelda reference with your earrings. Your robot is just a robot and nothing really special. It reminds me of the 365 music video but other than that it feels uninspired. Your robot was funny though and I felt it reflected your personality. Good job! HoWaffles: Another week, another extraordinary look from Miss Natasha. I absolutely adore your look, it’s so high fashion, polished, and plain beautiful. I love the Manila Luzon-esque blonde streaks you have on your wig and I love the pageant-y dress, it all screams glamour and I am here for it. The only thing I am NOT here for is that robot, while it does have thematic connections to your look with that color scheme, there is zero creativity behind it. Your robot is the first thing that comes to mind when anyone thinks of a robot, and that’s not a good thing. We made this challenge solely to see how you can execute such a broad category and show us your creative thinking, and this robot didn’t show much. I love your monologue though, It’s hilarious and funny which fits your personality to a T. Good job this week! Via: I am obsessed with your hair and those Triforce earrings, and your look is magnificent, at least until we reach the waist area. It just fizzles out into that cheap-looking fabric which is a shame because I see a lot of promise here. Moving on to your robot, I like that you were the only one to go for a sexier, more humanoid design and its spy cameras and “hidden s*x” functions made me giggle. However, your whole presentation feels a little… off? It’s not bad, but it certainly could’ve been executed a bit better. Good job tonight. Thank you, Natasha. Next is OzQueen! QOS: The only thing I can say is ICONIC! I love your sense of humor so much and you really shined tonight. Your robot made me cackle when I saw it in a good way. I just find it so funny but it works! Your robot’s monologue was also hilarious and it reflects you perfectly. Your look isn’t the best thing I’ve seen but I still really like it. I love that you and your robot look like you belong together. Amazing job! HoWaffles: While I am in love with your robot and monologue, I find your look to be extremely basic. It’s just a nylon-looking Party City dress with hula hoops acting as rings. However, I love the level of polish and the details you added in both the look and the robot. Your robot is my favorite this week, it looks so ‘ghetto’ but in such a pleasing way, and I think that quality is what makes it pop for me. THIS is that OzQueen Ooh Ah Ah sensation I’ve been talking about, it makes absolutely no sense but is still blossoming with ingenuity, creativity, and personality! Good job tonight! Via: Your robot monologue had me CACKLING! You certainly know how to apply your unique humor to different situations, and tonight it paid off big time. Your glowstick hoop motif across the look and the robot really brought us the resemblance we were looking for, and I especially love that you applied it to your hair - that hairstyle is fabulous! One could say that your robot is the messiest one tonight design-wise, but frankly I don’t care because its sheer hilariousness coupled with your look sold it to me. Fantastic job tonight! Thank you, OzQueen. Last but not least, Sin D. Kate! QOS: Tonight I was left wanting more. Your runway look doesn’t fit the “Mechanical Chick” theme at all! It’s more of a Tim Burton’s Alice in Wonderland character than a roboqueen! We’ve come to expect so much from you and when you walk out in this basic cotton candy dress, you know you’re about to be dragged. Your robot was also a little basic. Your robot and its monologue wasn’t very inspired and I didn’t feel it represented you outside of LOONA. I know you can do better. HoWaffles: This is the first or maybe the second week you have completely disappointed me Sin D.. Just last week you gave us this simple-yet-elegant, one-off color scheme concept and I loved it last week but seeing it again, it just gets tiring. Your look has almost no substance to it and it’s just some dress from Fashion Nova with an unfitting wig, and your robot… The only thing I can describe it as is ‘vacuum cleaner realness.’ Your “Stan Loona” message was cute but… is that the extent of your personality? I’ve been expecting much more from you this week but guess the odds weren’t in your favor. Via: Let me say that I wholeheartedly agree with your robot’s stan LOONA message, but... that’s all?! I mean, it really has no interesting features and the monologue - while I cackled at the shade you were throwing at the other queens - doesn’t reflect your personality at all. I love the overall cute, pastel color scheme and your look’s cotton candy hair, but it’s so… basic. I know that the focus of this challenge wasn’t the look, but your robot doesn’t exactly have a risk taking design either. At this point in the competition we’re expecting a bit more from you, and you didn’t deliver. Thank you, Sin D. Kate. Thank you ladies, we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges will deliberate. deliberation queens come back from the Untucked lounge Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. Natasha Tonight, you went for the gold and might've just conquered all. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You’re safe. You may step to the back of the stage. . . raises an eyebrow . . . . . . OzQueen Your robot had us vibing, and your look really rings us perfection. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s challenge! . . queens clap for her . . OzQueen: (confessional) Third. Challenge. Win. Periodt. Take that Miss Sin D. Kate. . . . . . . . . Maricarmen Maestra Your mechanic girl put you in turm''oil''. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . Maricarmen: (confessional) I know I might’ve f*cked up in the challenge, but I can’t f*ck up this lipsync, I will not be going home tonight. . . . . Sin D. Kate Your candy floss had no sauce, and your robot burst our bubbles. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gingica Your look grinds our gears, and as for your burger… We weren’t lovin’ it. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I’m sorry my dear but you are up for elimination. . . gasps . . Sin D.: (confessional) This was certainly something I never expected. All I can say is, I’m not going home to f*cking Maricarmen of all people. . . Gingica, you're safe. You may join the other girls. Elimination Two queens stand before us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for On A Roll by Ashley O. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and save yourself… from elimination! The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''YOUR .' '. .''' '''LIFE! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! song starts queens channel their inner Ashley Os Maricarmen: (confessional) Sin D. seems like tough opponent, I don't know how to feel, but I really like my dark-techno aesthetic so I still have my hopes up. both pull out dance moves in the chorus Sin D.: (confessional) As soon as I hit those moves I'm thinking in my head "do not let your inner saboteur tell you sh*t", I just hope what I pull out of my sleeves work. D. turns around and… . . . . . . . . . . . . QOS: OH MY GOD! the hosts and the queens freak out Gingica: (confessional) That reveal was something no one saw coming! If I were Maricarmen I’d be worried. song ends hosts clap . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ladies, we've made our decision. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Maricarmen Maestra, your masterfulness took this competition to new heights. Now... Maricarmen: It was a pleasure to be here and I enjoyed and learned a lot here. I'm glad I was able to take part of this competition. claps for her Maricarmen: Hasta luego Maricarmen! leaves the stage Hosts: Our Final Four… The end is right around the corner. Only one more chance to prove you deserve to be the Sass Supreme remains, and you better not f*ck it up. Now remember, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play! Category:Blog posts